


Il giorno in cui il mondo sparì

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dean fissò attonito per lunghi secondi le tracce di suo fratello che s'interrompevano nel bel mezzo della stanza, come se Sam fosse sparito di colpo o gli fossero spuntate le ali e fosse volato via. Un solo pensiero gli girava in testa, vorticosamente. Sam era sparito. Sam non era nell'altra stanza. Sam non era all'esterno della casa. Sam era sparito. Ed era come se la casa l'avesse inghiottito, esattamente come aveva fatto con le altre persone.</i></p><p>"Stramaledizione," bestemmiò Dean, e la sua voce rimbombò lungo le stanze vuote e silenziose fin quasi a spaventarlo.</p><p>Le case non mangiavano le persone. Nemmeno in quel mondo folle e malato che era quello dei Winchester lo facevano.</p><p>Insomma… non potevano proprio.<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Il giorno in cui il mondo sparì

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day The World Went Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33866) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



## Il Giorno In Cui Il Mondo Sparì __

_Quindi, la morte di mamma, di Jessica – tutto è successo a causa mia? –_   
_Sam , Salvation_

### Capitolo 1

La forma scura della casa si stagliava minacciosa contro il tappeto di nuvole scarlatte del crepuscolo. Era leggermente inclinata sulla sinistra ed il tetto rovinato tracciava una linea frastagliata contro il cielo. Il legno delle travi era brunito dal tempo e dalla muffa e, della vernice che pure doveva esserci stata, vi era ormai solo un ricordo lontanissimo. Le erbacce crescevano rigogliose tra le tegole del tetto. La finestra del secondo piano era stata spaccata da tempo e sembrava un’orbita vuota, la porta d’ingresso era spalancata e pendeva su un solo battente. Quella casa ricordava a Sam una qualche creatura infernale che se ne stava con le fauci spalancate in attesa di divorare chiunque si avvicinasse.

Rabbrividì al soffio della fredda aria di Marzo. A nord nuvole cariche di neve minacciavano tempesta. Negli stati meridionali ci si stava probabilmente già preparando alla primavera, ma lassù nel Montana l’inverno ancora non aveva intenzione di dare tregua. Se non fossero riusciti a finire il lavoro entro un paio d’ore avrebbero rischiato di essere bloccati da una tormenta. Sam pensò che, magari, sarebbero riusciti a trovare una caccia in Texas la prossima volta.

 _Almeno staremmo al caldo._

Spiò il fratello con la coda nell’occhio prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione alla casa. “Sembra affamata.”

 _Dean gli scoccò uno sguardo eloquente, come a chiedergli, Coso, ma sei matto?_

Sam scrollò una spalla in risposta; quella casa sembrava proprio famelica.

Dean scosse la testa e controllò di nuovo il fucile assicurandosi fosse caricato a dovere con pallottole di sale. “Finiamo in fretta con questa stronza,” ribadì. “Mi sto gelando il culo qui fuori.”

Dean risistemò le canne del fucile, attraversò i pochi metri di terreno irregolare e saltò sui gradini del portico, non aveva una bella sensazione riguardo quello che si aggirava nella casa. Sam si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Sfiorò con le dita il fucile che teneva assicurato al retro dei jeans, contro la schiena, cercando conforto in quel materiale freddo e robusto. Non essendo sicuri di cosa si sarebbero trovati ad affrontare erano arrivati preparati per ogni soprannaturale eventualità, ed il fucile aveva anche un astuccio con pallottole d’argento.

Nonostante tutte quelle precauzioni, Sam aveva ancora un bruttissimo presentimento riguardo quella situazione. Raramente affrontavano una caccia così alla cieca, ma in quella circostanza non avevano avuto scelta. La casa aveva catturato l’imprenditore immobiliare così non avevano potuto avere informazioni sulla storia della casa. Inoltre nessuno ricordava ci fosse mai vissuto qualcuno. Almeno non dal giorno in cui le strade ferrate avevano fatto la prima apparizione sulle lande del Montana. Voci locali dicevano che la casa fosse infestata, comunque, e si sussurrava che chi vi entrava non ne usciva mai più.

Sam si scrollò di dosso i suoi cattivi presentimenti e scivolò all’interno subito dopo Dean, attraverso l’apertura lasciata dalla porta pencolante. L’ingresso era buio e triste, ancor più quando bloccò con il suo corpo quella minima quantità di luce che penetrava dalla porta. Accendendo le loro torce si inoltrarono nella casa. L’ambiente era permeato da un odore nauseabondo di muffa e marciume; Sam si sentiva chiudere la gola. Le assi del pavimento scricchiolarono sotto il peso dei loro corpi e, per un momento, Sam trattenne il respiro temendo che potesse cedere. La casa era antica e le termiti dovevano aver cominciato a far festa con quelle vecchie travi da decenni. Ma il pavimento resse e, con un gemito finale che fece tremare l’intera costruzione, la casa si assestò intorno a loro tornando silente. Dean spostò il raggio di luce da un lato all’altro del corridoio. Sembrava il classico corridoio, con un’apertura ad arco sui lati che portavano in altre stanze. Sulla distanza, una rampa di scale con una ringhiera dall’aspetto traballante, portava al secondo piano. L’oscurità avvolgeva quella parte del corridoio, almeno finchè Sam non diresse proprio lì la sua pila tascabile. Un’altra porta – forse la dispensa – luceva pallida sotto l’effetto del raggio di luce.

“Destra o sinistra?” chiese Sam.

Dean fece spallucce. “Sinistra.”

Attraversarono l’arco che apriva la parete sinistra. La stanza era vuota, nemmeno un singolo pezzo di mobilio abbandonato in vista, solo un freddo e vuoto caminetto che probabilmente non era mai stato acceso. Uno spesso strato di polvere ricopriva il parquet. E su quello strato di polvere vi erano tracce di passi che dalla porta andavano fino al centro della stanza, in cui si stoppavano di colpo.

“Ma che diavolo?” Dean seguì con la luce le tracce.

Sam controllò di nuovo il suo fucile e considerò di impugnarlo prima di stringere la presa intorno alla sua pila tascabile. Ondeggiò il fascio di luce da un lato all’altro della stanza illuminando gli angoli più remoti, ma senza guardare le tracce di passi; non c’era assolutamente nulla. S’inginocchiò accanto alle tracce, attento a non cancellarle, e ne tracciò i contorni con un dito. “Queste sono fresche,” sentenziò. “ E sembra appartengano a scarpe costose, anche. Suole di cuoio, non scarpe da ginnastica.”

“L’imprenditore immobiliare.”

“Già.” Sam si rimise in piedi. Era quella storia che li aveva trascinati lì in primo luogo: _Un Imprenditore Immobiliare Sparisce Senza Lasciare Tracce._ Fosse stato solo quello, il titolo dell’articolo non sarebbe bastato a farli andare lassù dal Colorado. Però poi avevano letto che la compagnia di quel tizio stava per cominciare un nuovo progetto immobiliare e pianificava di buttar giù una vecchia casa abbandonata che si diceva fosse infestata. Questo aveva solleticato la loro attenzione ed avevano scavato un po’ di più fino a scoprire altre scomparse.

Un paio di adolescenti negli anni cinquanta.

Una fotografa naturalista dei sobborghi, vent’anni prima.

E il _cane_ di un bambino appena il mese prima. Tutte quelle persone erano entrate in quella casa e non ne erano più uscite, nessuna traccia del fatto ci fossero addirittura entrati. Tranne che per quella singola scia di impronte.

Dean avanzò ulteriormente nella stanza zigzagando così da non rovinare le tracce delle impronte sulla polvere. Sam realizzò improvvisamente cosa non gli piaceva di quella stanza: era troppo vuota, troppo pulita a parte quello strato di polvere. Secondo la sua esperienza, i palazzi abbandonati avevano la loro corte di animali abusivi: ragnatele negli angoli, nidi di uccelli sotto i tetti, tracce di roditori ovunque…

“Dean, stai – _cavolo_!”

La casa cominciò a tremare senza preavviso facendo sbattere porte e finestre. Il pavimento ondeggiava sotto i loro piedi e li shakerava come fosse un infuriato toro da rodeo che catapultò Dean dal lato opposto della stanza, dove colpì con la testa il piano del caminetto. Il fucile picchiò sul parquet seguito dalla pila, la cui luce tremò un istante prima di spegnersi definitivamente. Sam fu lanciato fuori verso il corridoio dove atterrò di schiena scivolando fino al muro. Uno spasmo d’agonia gli attraverso la spina dorsale e, per un lungo momento, il ragazzo non riuscì a fare altro se non boccheggiare dolorante.

Alla fine il pavimento si assestò, le pareti rumoreggiarono ancora un po’ prima che il silenzio discendesse nuovamente.

“Dean!”

Dean non si mosse, non rispose, non pronunciò nessuna delle bestemmie che si aspettava di sentire per essere stato attaccato da un dannato pavimento.

Sam soppresse l’urgenza di precipitarsi al fianco di Dean per cercare di capire quanto fosse grave la ferita del fratello. Esitò solo un momento prima di tornare lentamente all’interno della stanza, come se stesse facendo di tutto per evitare la casa lo notasse. Si avvicinò a Dean con lentezza soppesando ogni passo. Ancora un paio di metri, qualche altro passo e -

Non riuscì mai a coprire quella distanza.

Un metro, forse un metro e mezzo di quel perfido pavimento sparì sotto di lui. Non ci fu nessuno crollo, non cedette. Un momento era lì, immobile, solido, robusto. Quello successivo era semplicemente… sparito.

Sam si lasciò sfuggire un grido, più stupito che spaventato, e cadde in un nulla nero come l’inchiostro.

o0o

Qualcosa di umido e appiccicoso stava scivolando lungo la mascella di Dean. Sangue – aveva sentito quella sensazione abbastanza spesso da riconoscerla anche attraverso le nebbie della semi-incoscienza; quel calore scivoloso lungo la sua pelle gli era familiare quasi quanto il tessuto dei suoi jeans preferiti. Sembrava un ruscelletto, ma il flusso si era già arrestato.

Solo un taglio, quindi nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Rassicurato dal fatto non stesse per morire dissanguato, Dean continuò il suo inventario mentale. Un oggetto duro e tagliente punzecchiava contro la sua scapola sinistra; aveva la polvere nel naso e sembrava avere in testa un martello pneumatico. Doveva proprio smetterla di andare a sbattere con la testa; un giorno o l’altro si sarebbe ritrovato con il cervello talmente in pappa che non sarebbe più riuscito a rimetterlo insieme.

Strinse gli occhi e si guardò attorno. L’alone di una torcia abbandonata accanto all’entrata tagliava l’oscurità e la polvere che aleggiava. Starnutì e si lamentò per l’esplosione di dolore che gli procurò alla testa. Dean contò fino a cinque, poi fino a dieci, prendendo cauti respiri fino a far scemare un po’ il dolore alla testa.

“Sam?”

L’ultima cosa che ricordava era che stava camminando nella stanza prima di essere sbatacchiato contro il camino. Dopo c’era il nulla. Ma non era difficile immaginare cosa fosse successo: qualche poltergeist incazzato li aveva aspettati e loro erano caduti diritti nella sua trappola.

 _Che disastro, Winchester_ , si rimproverò Dean. Quel tipo di distrazione poteva anche farli ammazzare.

Si mise seduto percependo nitidamente i lividi che gli tiravano la pelle e fece mentalmente un controllo delle parti interessate. Tutto sembrava al suo posto; non aveva ossa rotte o costole fratturate, niente ferite a parte il taglio sulla fronte. Si toccò cautamente la ferita. Le dita si insanguinarono ma la sua prima impressione era stata giusta: il taglio non era profondo, il sangue stava già formando una crosta.

“Sammy?”

Dean si era aspettato di trovare Sam al suo fianco, con quella sua espressione preoccupata a segnargli la fronte che si distendeva solo quando Dean stava bene – come se fosse lavoro suo assicurasi Dean stesse bene. Si guardò di nuovo attorno cercando anche negli angoli più remoti dove la luce soffusa della torcia non arrivava, ma non vide nulla. Sentì il primo morso di apprensione.

“Sam!”

Sam non rispose. La casa rimaneva immobile attorno a Dean. Molto, molto immobile, in palese contrasto con il coro di rumori e cigolii che li aveva salutati all’ingresso in quel posto. Quello del suo respiro era l’unico rumore nella stanza e Dean pensò che avrebbe potuto sentire persino il suo cuore pulsare contro la cassa toracica in quel silenzio. Stava cominciando a capire davvero l’espressione _silenzio opprimente_.

Gattonò lungo il pavimento per raggiungere la torcia di Sam ignorando la superficie irregolare che gli graffiava i palmi, la raccolse e la sollevò per illuminare gli angoli bui. La stanza rimaneva vuota. Alzandosi a fatica Dean barcollò fino all’ingresso facendo luce con la torcia verso le scale e il corridoio. Non c’erano segni di Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean lottò contro il panico che gli stava montando dentro, diresse nuovamente il fascio di luce all’interno della stanza, come se ripetere l’ispezione potesse far riapparire miracolosamente suo fratello. Si disse che forse – magari Sam era andato a controllare le altre stanze per cercare il poltergeist. _Probabilmente è tornato alla macchina per prendere il kit di pronto soccorso, o -_

“Porco cazzo.”

Quella lista mentale di cose che Sam stava probabilmente facendo per spiegare la sua assenza scivolarono dalla mente di Dean appena vide le impronte delle sue scarpe. Quelle impronte secche di suole di cuoio lasciate dall’imprenditore immobiliare erano sparite, nascoste da nuova polvere spostata dal precedente balletto della casa. Gli stessi stivali di Dean avevano lasciato un po’ di nuove tracce sull’ingresso ed una lunga scia nella polvere quando aveva strisciato per raggiungere la torcia. Accanto alle sue tracce c’erano alcune enormi impronte – appena un po’ slabbrate dove Dean le aveva cancellate passandoci su - che potevano essere state lasciate solo da Sam. Le tracce di Sam si dirigevano verso il camino…

…solo che…

…i suoi passi si interrompevano.

Cazzo, s’interrompevano proprio nel bel mezzo della dannata stanza. Proprio come quelle dell’imprenditore.

Dean fissò attonito per lunghi secondi le tracce di suo fratello che s’interrompevano nel bel mezzo della stanza, come se Sam fosse sparito di colpo o gli fossero spuntate le ali e fosse volato via. Un solo pensiero gli girava in testa, vorticosamente. Sam era sparito. Sam non era nell’altra stanza. Sam non era all’esterno della casa. Sam era _sparito_. Ed era come se la casa l’avesse inghiottito, esattamente come aveva fatto con le altre persone.

“Stramaledizione,” bestemmiò Dean, e la sua voce rimbombò lungo le stanze vuote e silenziose fin quasi a spaventarlo.

Le case non mangiavano le persone. Nemmeno in quel mondo folle e malato che era quello dei Winchester lo facevano.

Insomma… non potevano proprio.

### Capitolo 2

Calore sul viso. Un alone rossastro dietro le palpebre. Degli uccelli cinguettavano da qualche parte alla sua destra, l’aria aveva un odore fresco e dolce, come di fiori primaverili. Sam aprì gli occhi e li strizzò subito dopo a causa del chiarore abbagliante del sole che si abbassava sull’orizzonte.

Si mise a sedere stordito e disorientato, sbattendo le palpebre per eliminare il riverbero del sole che l’aveva accecato. Era steso sulla sporcizia e sul brillante asfalto nero di una piccola strada di campagna. Alcuni arbusti crescevano sul ciglio della strada producendo lunghe ombre; campi arati di fresco si estendevano a perdita d’occhio in quadrati di terra bruna e rossiccia delineati qua e là da gruppetti di grossi alberi. Dove diavolo era? Sembrava il Midwest; di sicuro non era il Montana in pieno marzo.

Quel pensiero gli riportò alla mente altri ricordi. La casa stregata. Il corpo immobile di Dean, il sangue che gli colava sul viso. Lui che tentava di raggiungere il fratello. E la caduta, la caduta in quelle tenebre infinite – poi il nulla, finchè non si era svegliato lì, sotto quel sole primaverile.

“Dean?” Sam lo chiamò senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta. E, ovviamente, l’unica replica che ottenne fu il lamento stridulo di un rapace che percorreva il cielo in cerca di cibo.

Sam rabbrividì nonostante il calore di quel sole pomeridiano e i suoi abiti troppo pesanti e si alzò. Fu preso dalle vertigini ed attese che il mondo smettesse di girare vorticosamente prima di dare un’ulteriore occhiata ai dintorni. Il manto stradale si stendeva in una striscia sottile fino a perdersi in lontananza. Il sole sembrava un’enorme palla di fuoco che pendeva sull’orizzonte, a ovest. Qualche vaporosa nuvola rifletteva la luce del sole in raggi rosati contro il cielo che imbruniva. Doveva essere tardo pomeriggio, o sera presto. Dipendeva…

Si voltò per guardare nella direzione opposta e -

 _Oh merda._

Gli si mozzò il fiato in gola. Sul ciglio della strada c’era un segnale stradale a circa trenta passi da dove era lui, un cartello decorato da un uccello dipinto in blu e rosso accanto ad una scritta stilizzata.

BENVENUTI A LAWRENCE, DIMORA DEI JAYHAWKS NEL KANSAS

Sbalordito, Sam si accasciò fino a tornare seduto sull’asfalto. Quello rispondeva alla domanda sul _dove_ fosse. Ma quell’informazione portava a nuove domande. Come diavolo aveva fatto a finire nel Kansas dal Montana? E _in che periodo_ era? L’ultima volta che si era perso un pezzo della sua vita era stato… Deglutì, non voleva seguire il filo di quel pensiero. La vista gli si offuscò e sentiva qualcosa di acre bruciargli la gola. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e poggiò la fronte contro il morbido cotone dei jeans cominciando a respirare lentamente, in profondità.

 _Per favore, non di nuovo._

Affannò alla ricerca del suo cellulare che quasi gli sfuggì per quanto gli tremavano le mani. La batteria era praticamente piena ed il segnale ottimo. Digitò velocemente il numero di Dean; il telefono squillò una, due volte.

 _Andiamo Dean, rispondi. Rispondi per favore._

Ci fu il suono di un click e poi – _Oh, grazie, Dio_ – la voce di Dean dall’altro capo della linea. Sam emise un sospiro di sollievo, era tanto grato di poter sentire la voce del fratello, di sapere che Dean era vivo e stava bene che parlò prima che Dean potesse rispondere.

“Sono io.”

 _Silenzio. Poi, “Mi spiace. Chi è?”_   
_  
  
_

Sam raddrizzò la schiena. “Ehm, Sam?” Non sapeva perché, ma gli uscì come una domanda.

Ancora pochi secondi di silenzio in cui Sam aspettò che Dean cominciasse a ridere dicendogli _Ci sei cascato, eh?_ Ma Dean non disse nulla. Sam sentì dei rumori in sottofondo. Metallo che batteva, il sibilo di una saldatrice, un motore che tossiva prima di avviarsi riluttante.

Alla fine le parole con cui Dean aveva risposto al telefono filtrarono fino al suo cervello. Sam chiuse forte gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. “Uhm, Dean?”

“ _Sì…_ ” Esitazione, incertezza.

“Sono Sam, Sam Winchester. Tuo…” Si fermò prima di aggiungere _fratello_ , l’istinto gli diceva di non procedere oltre, anche se non era sicuro del motivo.

 _“Oh, sei mio cugino?”_   
_disse Dean. “Ricordo che papà una volta mi ha detto che abbiamo dei parenti sulla costa ovest.” _

Sam avrebbe voluto rispondere, confermare o negare, non ne era sicuro, ma le sue corde vocali si rifiutarono di collaborare. Il suo stesso dannato fratello non aveva idea di chi lui fosse, era come se non l’avesse mai conosciuto. In che razza di delirio era precipitato?

 _“Grandioso. Sei a Lawrence?”_   
_riprese Dean completamente all’oscuro della disperazione di Sam. Sembrava aver già accettato come veritiera la sua stessa conclusione, proprio come la maggior parte delle persone che sanno di aver pontificato la teoria più ovvia – il che era decisamente non_   
_da Dean. Dean era come papà; nessuno dei due poteva accettare le verità più scontate riguardo fatti strani, dovevano per forza scavare più a fondo, strappare il velo dalla superficie per controllare non vi fossero realtà più oscure nascoste sotto la patina dell’ovvio. “Perché non vieni a trovarci? Mi piacerebbe conoscere il nostro cugino californiano. Sono sicuro che piacerebbe anche a papà.”_   
_  
  
_

Papà? Ma papà era… Sam riuscì a strappare un suono che risuonò vagamente come un “Già.”

 _“Siamo in negozio,”_ continuo Dean. _“E’ al…”_ Diede a Sam tutte le indicazioni e da quelle realizzò che Dean stava parlando del garage di Mike Guenther.

Il vecchio garage di papà.

“Lo troverò,” rispose Sam scoprendo che la sua voce risuonava un po’ più sicura ora che aveva una specie di linea di azione. Si disse che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la situazione come qualunque altro lavoro: scoprire cosa stava succedendo, capire in che modo aggiustare le cose/ammazzarle/ evitarle, qualunque cosa si rendesse necessaria per sistemare tutto, e poi _farlo_. Si sarebbe preoccupato di tutto in seguito.

Sam riagganciò, si rimise il cellulare in tasca e si accinse a seguire la strada fino alla città.

o0o

Erano circa tre miglia dal limitare della città fino al garage e, quando Sam lo raggiunse, era tutto accaldato e sudato. Si era tolto il giaccone invernale ed aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia di flanella, ma il sudore continuava a scorrergli lungo la schiena sotto il peso del calore della primavera del Kansas.

Si fermò all’angolo della strada prendendosi un minuto per poter guardare l’edificio. L’ultima volta che era stato lì l’insegna diceva “Guenther’s Auto Repair” ed era stracolmo di automobiline giapponesi che Dean aveva chiamato _scatolette per gallinelle_. Ma ora l’insegna diceva “Winchester  & Son Auto Repair” ed al posto delle scatolette vi erano le migliori auto d’epoca americane. Di fianco all’entrata era parcheggiata una lucente decappottabile Ford Mustang rossa con il tetto bianco – del ‘65, forse del ‘69, Sam non ne era sicuro – con un cartello “Vendesi” sul lunotto anteriore. Appena all’interno, dietro le porte scorrevoli, una Camaro blu oltremare con il parafango ammaccato attendeva di essere riparata proprio accanto ad una vecchia Oldsmobile verde scuro arrugginita e senza motore. All’interno del garage qualcuno era piegato sul motore di quella che Sam pensò essere una Dodge Charger. Parti di automobili erano sparpagliate in giro ed attrezzi da lavoro erano appesi in modo ordinato lungo le pareti. Era stato dietro a papà e Dean abbastanza da poterne riconoscere parecchi, anche se non era proprio sicuro di sapere a cosa servissero.

Parcheggiata fuori appena dietro l’angolo dell’edificio c’era una lucente Chevy Impala nera del ’67, gli specchietti cromati restituivano le sfumature rossastre del sole al tramonto.

Grottesco.

Sam si diede una scossa e s’incamminò lungo la piccola salita che portava al garage. Il pavimento era stato ripulito da ogni tipo di sporcizia e polvere anche se vecchie macchie di olio si potevano ancora notare sul cemento. Dean si diresse verso di lui a passo lento mentre si ripuliva le mani con un vecchio panno sporco. Sam non riuscì a far altro che fissarlo. Dean sembrava, beh, sembrava Dean. Gli stessi capelli corti, il sorriso amichevole; jeans strappati, una maglietta blu stinta e macchiata di grasso, una linea nera d’olio sulla sua guancia destra.

“Sam?” Anche la voce era la stessa.

Sam annuì. Dean gli prese la mano e la strinse con forza. “E’ bello conoscere qualche parente dell’ovest, amico.”

Sam si limitò ad annuire ancora. Non osava parlare, temeva di poter fare le domande sbagliate, di tirar fuori delle accuse senza volerlo.

 _Quello non era Dean._

Guardandolo più da vicino riusciva a vedere tutte le piccole discrepanze che rendevano quell’uomo che indossava la faccia ed il sorriso di Dean diverso da colui che era entrato con Sam in una casa stregata del Montana con il fucile in pugno.

I capelli di questo Dean erano più curati, come se avesse effettivamente il tempo ed il denaro sufficienti a farli tagliare da un professionista, piuttosto di farlo fare a Sam, di fretta e sotto la luce impietosa del bagno di un motel. L’espressione dei suoi occhi verdi era meno guardinga; nei fatti, l’intera postura di Dean sembrava più aperta, più fiduciosa. Ma, cosa più importante, gli mancava la rete di piccole cicatrici sovrapposte che decoravano il viso, le mani e le braccia del suo vero fratello; cicatrici che Dean si era procurato in due decadi di caccia, in cui si era procurato colpi e tagli e abrasioni in battaglie con spiriti incazzati, wendigos affamati e divinità degli alberi arrabbiate. La fronte di Dean era liscia, la cicatrice frastagliata procuratagli dal camion da trenta tonnellate che un demone aveva lanciato contro l’Impala non c’era più. Sam era altrettanto sicuro che se avesse guardato sotto la maglietta e sotto i jeans non avrebbe trovato nessuno dei segnetti bianchi che attraversavano la pelle abbronzata del fratello, segnetti che mostravano dove Dean si era ferito anche gravemente, ferite cui lo stesso Sam aveva spesso dovuto mettere i punti con un filo di nylon in camere pulciose, a malapena in grado di vedere cosa stesse facendo sotto la luce inutile di lampadine di poco prezzo.

“Cavolo, ma guardati,” disse l’uomo che non era suo fratello con una risata. “Hai l’aspetto di uno che potrebbe svuotare il Lago Clinton per quanto sembri assetato.”

Sam realizzò di avere la gola secca. Non era preparato ad una marcia come quella con il caldo della prima primavera del Kansas – non era stato preparato a nulla se non a cercare di fermare un qualche essere malvagio in una casa abbandonata.

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo che non avevi un passaggio,” continuò Dean. “Ti sarei venuto a prendere. Hai camminato fin qui dalla stazione?”

“Uhm…” Sam si tolse la giacca dalla spalla e la tenne in mano imbarazzato, senza sapere cosa farne.

“Beh, meglio annaffiarti un po’ o appassisci.” Dean condusse Sam in un piccolo ufficio sul retro del garage. Degli armadietti di metallo parecchio malandati coprivano quasi tutta la parete più lontana mentre, la grossa scrivania che occupava praticamente tutta la stanza era invece ricoperta di fatture, estratti conto e manuali di vecchie auto con le pagine segnate. Dean aprì un piccolo frigo nell’angolo e tirò fuori un paio di Budweiser. La fredda superficie d’alluminio si coprì immediatamente di condensa. Ne allungò una a Sam, una la poggiò sulla scrivania e l’altra l’aprì per se.

Sam si poggiò la lattina sulla fronte per un momento, grato della frescura della lattina contro la sua pelle accaldata. Poi l’aprì e ne bevve un lungo sorso che portò sollievo alla sua gola secca.

Dean sorrise. “Meglio, eh?” Allungò la testa fuori dall’ufficio ed urlò, “Papà!”

Un momento dopo un uomo emerse dalle ombre del garage per mostrarsi sotto le luci fluorescenti dell’ufficio, la sua figura era tanto familiare che una sola occhiata fu per Sam come una coltellata, un nuovo flash di dolore e nostalgia. E nonostante fosse stato avvertito da Dean che l’avrebbe incontrato, nonostante avesse cercato di tutelarsi contro lo shock durante la lunga camminata verso il garage, Sam si accorse che vedere nuovamente suo padre in carne ed ossa era molto diverso da qualunque scenario si fosse prefigurato. Vedere suo padre vivo ed in buona salute gli aveva tolto il fiato, sentiva le lacrime pungere sotto le ciglia, ma non poteva lasciarle cadere.

Avrebbe voluto urlare _Papà!_ , ma inghiottì quel richiamo in tempo.

“Papà, lui è Sam Winchester. Dalla California.”

L’uomo che somigliava così tanto a suo padre gli porse la mano. “Sam, eh? John Winchester.” Sam lo fissò per un lungo istante prima di scuotersi e ricordare che avrebbe dovuto stringere la mano che gli veniva offerta. Gli occhi di John lo trapassarono, gli scavarono dentro esattamente come quelli di suo padre avevano sempre fatto, erano occhi che sembravano poter vedere tutti i piccoli, vergognosi segreti di Sam, tutte quelle cose che aveva provato con forza a nascondergli – dall’aver usato per gioco il suo fucile quando aveva sette anni all’aver perso la verginità con una ragazza di nome Peggy durante i tre mesi che erano rimasti a Tulsa, nel ’98.

“Benvenuto a Lawrence.”

“Grazie, signore.” Lo chiamò in quel modo senza pensarci, la formula scivolò naturale sulla sua lingua.

Dean ridacchiò e prese un altro sorso della sua Bud. “Allora, cosa ti porta qui, cugino?”

Sam bevve un altro sorso di birra. Sentiva lo stomaco vuoto come se non avesse mangiato da giorni e quel primo lungo sorso di birra pareva stesse raggiungendo direttamente il cervello. E se c’era mai stato un momento in cui non poteva permettersi di non essere lucido al 100% era proprio quello. “Solo di passaggio.”

Non era una bugia – o almeno lo sperava. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da John e prese ad elencare mentalmente tutte le piccole differenze che rendevano quel John Winchester diverso da suo padre, proprio come aveva fatto con Dean. A parte l’ovvia mancanza di cicatrici che una vita di caccia al male ti lasciano addosso, John, come Dean, era meno diffidente, meno stanco. La sua barba scura cominciava appena ad imbiancare e le piccole rughe che gli circondavano gli occhi erano meno profonde di come Sam le ricordava. Ovunque fosse – in qualunque _periodo_ fosse – quei Winchester sembravano non avere nessun sentore di cosa si nascondesse nel buio, sembravano all’oscuro della presenza del bastardo dagli occhi gialli, o degli shtrigas che succhiavano l’energia vitale dei bambini, o dei mostri della palude, sembravano ignorare persino la verità sul Bigfoot. Diavolo, per quel che ne sapeva Sam, non esistevano nemmeno delle leggende sul Bigfoot in quel mondo.

E non sapevano nulla nemmeno di lui. Anche se Sam non riusciva a immaginarsi perché, quel particolare doveva essere significativo.

Raccontò loro bugie mescolate a verità. Papà – quello vero – aveva sempre insegnato loro _Se proprio dovete mentire, raccontate qualcosa di più vicino possibile al vero. Sarà più facile da ricordare._ Così Sam disse di essere un futuro studente di giurisprudenza a Stanford.

Questo gli fece guadagnare uno sguardo ammirato di John. “Stanford, eh? Un’ottima scuola.”

Sam fece spallucce ignorando volutamente il dolore sordo che gli stava montando dentro nel sentir pronunciare da quell’uomo le parole d’approvazione che avrebbe tanto voluto ricevere dal suo vero padre. “Già. Mi sono preso una pausa tra i corsi, comunque. Per vedere un po’ il mondo.”

Dean sembrò un po’ invidioso mentre John fece un borbottio di disimpegno quando Sam non offrì nessuna ulteriore informazione. Una volta bevute tutte le loro birre Dean raccolse le lattine e le gettò via. Poi si girò verso Sam, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo guardò dritto in faccia.

“Sai cosa? Dovresti venire a casa e cenare con noi. Sono sicuro che a mamma farebbe piacere conoscerti. Non è vero papà?”

John sorrise. “Conosci tua madre. Cucina sempre come se si aspettasse che un intero battaglione dei marine potesse presentarsi alla sua porta all’ultimo momento.”

Sam non fu affatto sorpreso di scoprire che anche sua madre era ancora viva.

“Già.” Dean ridacchiò. “Così puoi conoscere anche mia moglie e la mia bambina.”

Sam rischiò di strozzarsi. Moglie? Dean era sposato? Ecco, questo era inaspettato…

 _Sam seguì Dean e John – era più facile pensare a quell’uomo come John; metteva un po’ di distanza tra lui e papà, anche se non molta – fuori dal garage ed aspettò che chiudessero le porte a chiave. Li seguì fino all’Impala – e come poteva essere altrimenti – dove Dean prese il posto di guida. John offrì a Sam il sedile passeggero mentre si sistemava su quello posteriore. E questo colpì Sam: papà non l’avrebbe mai fatto. _   
__

Per il padre Sam sarebbe sempre stato il figlio minore, non importava quanto diventasse alto; lui non era un lontano cugino della California capace di badare a se stesso.

 _  
Dean accese la radio prima di azionare la retromarcia e immettersi sulla strada.    
_   
_  
L’interno dell’auto risuonò di rock allo stato puro -    
_   
_  
catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today.   
_

Sam sorrise tra se quando riconobbe la canzone, l’aveva sentita innumerevoli volte: Led Zeppellin. Almeno i gusti musicali di Dean sembravano essere rimasti esattamente gli stessi.

Lasciò che il ritmo lo travolgesse mentre spiava le strade di Lawrence all’imbrunire attraverso il finestrino dell’auto, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente all’incontro con sua madre. Sam sapeva già che avrebbe fallito miseramente.

### Capitolo 3

Il tragitto dal garage all’abitazione durò meno di dieci minuti. Sam ebbe la sensazione fosse durato una vita, ma allo stesso tempo fossero arrivati troppo in fretta. Rivedere suo padre era stato un colpo tremendo; come poteva aspettarsi di essere pronto a conoscere la madre che aveva perso da tanto tempo?

Ma non aveva molta scelta. Dean si immise nell’ampio e tranquillo vialetto della loro prima infanzia e Sam riconobbe immediatamente la casa. L’albero scheletrico nel giardino sul retro con pochi boccioli pronti a sbocciare a tempo debito, le piante rigogliose, la staccionata bianca. La casa appariva esattamente come nelle vecchie foto.

Dean parcheggiò l’Impala accanto al marciapiedi e spense lo stereo. Lui e John scesero mentre Sam vi rimase ancora per un po’ immobile, fissando la casa cercando di racimolare ogni briciola di coraggio che possedeva.

 _Non ce la faccio. Non posso farlo._

“Hey amico. Stai bene?”

“Cosa? Certo.” Sam aprì la portiera che produsse quel cigolio familiare di vecchi ingranaggi.

Seguì Dean e John lungo il sentiero lastricato che attraversava il prato fino alla porta d’ingresso. John l’aprì ed entrò chiamando sua moglie. “Mary, dolcezza. Abbiamo portato un ospite per cena.”

Fu a quel punto che Sam la vide. Usciva dalla cucina, indossava un grembiulino a fiori e, vedendolo, si asciugò le mani avvicinandosi.

Assolutamente all’oscuro di che razza di momento felice strano terrorizzante fosse per Sam, Dean li presentò, “Mamma, questo è Sam Winchester. Dalla California.”

John fece un gesto indicandola. “Sam, lei è mia moglie, Mary.”

Ma le loro voci sembravano provenire da molto, molto lontano.

Mary gli offrì la mano e Sam l’accettò. Era calda e soffice, piccola contro il suo palmo. Aveva preso qualche chilo durante gli anni; piccole rughe di espressione le decoravano gli occhi e qualche ciocca grigia brillava tra i suoi capelli biondi, ma a parte quei pochi segni d’invecchiamento, appariva incredibilmente simile all’immagine delle foto di famiglia che avevano salvato dal seminterrato. O simile al fantasma che li aveva accolti quando lui e Dean erano tornati a Lawrence a causa delle sue visioni.

Sam s’impose di respirare.

Mary gli sorrise ed il resto del mondo smise di avere importanza. Si sentiva svenire. _Vorrei tanto Dean fosse qui. Dean avrebbe -_

Beh, francamente non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto Dean. Tutto dipendeva da cosa suo fratello avrebbe creduto di avere dinanzi. Ma Sam… Sam sapeva che lei era reale, lo sentiva in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Quel mondo non era un’illusione, non era l’incantesimo scagliatogli da qualche strana creatura. Poteva vederla, percepirla; poteva sentire il suo odore. Profumava di sapone ed un misto di spezie da cucina. Era un buon odore – odore di sicurezza. Ricordava a Sam l’odore della moglie del pastore Jim; aveva lo stesso odore quando l’aveva incontrata a cinque anni e si era sbucciato un ginocchio cadendo sul marciapiedi. Gli bruciava tantissimo, ma papà l’aveva ammonito di smettere di piangere e comportarsi da uomo; lei invece l’aveva abbracciato ed aveva baciato il ginocchio ferito per farlo stare meglio.

La voce di Mary superò a fatica il fischio che sentiva nelle orecchie.

“Felice di conoscerti, Sam.” Sua madre fu costretta a piegare il collo all’insù per riuscire a guardarlo e ridacchiò. “Di sicuro sei un vero Winchester, proprio così.” Rivolse lo sguardo a John che fece l’occhiolino a Sam.

John rise. “Di sicuro ha tutti i geni Winchester al loro posto. Quei centimetri in più devono essere merito del sole californiano.”

Dean sbuffò. Sam capì che i suoi genitori si stavano prendendo gioco di lui, lo stuzzicavano gentilmente, e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto offrire una replica arguta, ma il suo cervello non riuscì a mettere insieme nulla, nessun tipo di replica. Tutto quel che riusciva a fare era stare a bocca aperta davanti a sua madre e tenere stretta la sua madre, anche se quella stretta di mano si era protratta un bel po’ oltre i limiti dell’educazione. Alla fine la lasciò andare e lei gli indicò di entrare.

“Vieni dentro Sam. Per cena ci saranno polpette, patate con crema e carote.”

“Sembra delizioso, signora.” La sua voce risuonò più sicura di quanto non si fosse aspettato.

“Per favore, chiamami Mary. _Signora_ mi fa sentire così vecchia.”

Sam annuì anche se temeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a chiamarla per nome. Proprio non gli sarebbe sembrato giusto.

La seguì oltre la soglia. La casa era calda, profumava di torta di mele e rose fresche. Appese al muro pendevano foto di famiglia: scene natalizie e compleanni e vacanze estive su qualche lago; John, Mary e Dean, tutti e tre che sorridevano all’obbiettivo.

Dean sfiorò Sam superandolo e si fermò accanto alla scala. “Piccola, siamo a casa.” Urlò verso il piano di sopra.

I gradini cigolarono sotto il peso di qualcuno ed una voce femminile scivolò verso di loro. “Andiamo a salutare papino, Hope.”

Sam gelò in quell’istante. Lo stomaco gli si accartocciò ed il cuore gli saltò in gola. Quella voce…

 _Non può essere…_

Con estrema fatica riuscì a voltarsi e guardare in alto, timoroso di quel che avrebbe visto, ma travolto dalla speranza allo stesso tempo. Non riuscì a trattenersi ed esalò un _Jess_ impercettibile quando vide la sua ex fidanzata scendere dalle scale viva, raggiante e più bella di quanto non la ricordasse, tra le braccia un batuffolo rosa.

“Jess, lui è Sam, un cugino lontano.”

Jessica superò gli ultimi gradini e Sam si sentì dilaniato tra la voglia di stringerla tra le braccia per non lasciarla andare mai più, e l’urgenza di precipitarsi fuori di lì per non farvi mai più ritorno. Nessuna delle due era un’opzione spendibile quindi rimase semplicemente fermo lì sentendosi un idiota, con le braccia penzoloni lungo i fianchi non sapendo cosa farne.

“Sam. Ti presento mia moglie, Jessica. Anche lei è californiana. E questa è nostra figlia Hope.” Lo sguardo di Dean si accese guardando la sua famiglia.

Sam riuscì ad articolare un debole saluto. Il fischio alle orecchie era diventato fortissimo, l’aveva praticamente isolato dall’esterno, e nonostante volesse disperatamente distogliere lo sguardo, nonostante desiderasse tantissimo poter chiudere gli occhi per risvegliarsi in una schifosa casa infestata del Montana - perché quel che stava vivendo era un incubo - non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da Dean che prendeva in braccio la bambina e dava a sua moglie Jessica un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia.

Dean non gli avrebbe mai -

Poi improvvisamente tutto gli fu chiaro ed a Sam sembrò il cuore smettesse di battergli nel petto.

 _Io non esisto in questo mondo. Non sono mai esistito._

Era per quel motivo che Dean non lo conosceva; era per quella ragione tutti fossero ancora vivi: mamma, Jessica, papà. Perché lui, Sam, non esisteva. Non in quell’universo.

 _Loro sono morti – a causa mia._

Cominciarono a tremargli le ginocchia, i suoi polmoni sembrarono non riuscire più a pompare abbastanza ossigeno in circolo. Qualcosa gli strinse la gola come se volesse strozzarlo, impedendo all’aria di entrare e di uscire. Un sapore acre gl’invase la bocca mentre la vista gli si annebbiava.

“Sam? Stai bene?”

“Posso…” Ma fu solo un sussurro strozzato. Tossì per schiarirsi la gola e cercò di parlare di nuovo. “Posso usare il bagno?”

“Ma certo. Secondo piano, seconda porta sulla destra,” gli rispose Dean. “Quando hai finito, la salad a pranzo è alla fine del corridoio.” Gl’indicò la stanza. “Sulla destra, accanto alle scale.”

Sam si precipitò su per le scale come se gli fosse alle calcagna uno spirito arrabbiato, fece due, tre gradini per volta senza curarsi degli sguardi perplessi dei Winchester. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di stare da solo e riaversi. Corse in bagno, serrò la porta alle sue spalle e cominciò a trarre respiri lunghi e profondi e dolorosi piegato sul lavabo. Inghiottì un paio di volte tentando di frenare la nausea che proprio non voleva abbandonarlo. Quando il suo stomaco si placò, aprì il rubinetto e si lavò il viso con l’acqua gelida. Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Vi era rimasta un po’ di polvere della casa del Montana tra le dita, che si asciugò sui jeans.

“Sam?” La voce ovattata di John dietro la porta. “Tutto bene lì dentro?”

Sam prese un respiro profondo. “Sì signore.” Tirò lo sciacquone come copertura e si guardò allo specchio per un momento. “Andiamo Sammy. Puoi farcela.”

Prese un altro respiro ignorando l’inquietudine che ancora lo tormentava e tornò di sotto dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo. Il clan Winchester si era già accomodato intorno al tavolo riservandogli un posto tra Mary e Jessica. Si sedette cautamente cercando con tutte le sue forze di non fissare troppo spudoratamente le due donne.

Mary gli porse le patate mentre Jessica gli servì le carote. Sul tavolo c’erano polpette e salsa di mele e, nonostante la nausea, il suo stomaco reagì all’odore del cibo. Dio, nemmeno riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva fatto un pasto decente. Con Dean, durante la caccia, mangiavano principalmente panini unti, in tavole calde unte, serviti da cameriere stanche ed umorali – invece ora era lì con la sua famiglia e si prospettava una cena tanto normale da risultare sconvolgente. Gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi, ma le ricacciò indietro.

“Allora Sam, cosa ci fai da queste parti, così lontano dalla California?” chiese Mary.

Sam ingoiò un boccone di carote. “Uhm, niente di che,” rispose con un’alzata di spalle cercando di ricordare cosa aveva detto a John e Dean. “Io… Io volevo solo vedere il paese e mi sono ricordato che la nostra famiglia è originaria del Kansas.”

“Attento o finirai per rimanere,” cominciò Jessica. “Come ho fatto io.”

Le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo ricevendone in cambio un sorriso. “L’estate dopo l’ultimo anno di liceo,” raccontò, “io e qualche amica ci mettemmo in viaggio. Insomma, anche noi volevamo vedere un po’ il paese prima di andare al college.” Intanto spiaccicò una polpetta con la forchetta e la immerse nella salsa di mele. Sam si ritrovò a fissarla insistentemente; ricordò come Jessica avesse sempre adorato mangiare strane combinazioni di cibo, e fu un colpo al cuore.

“La nostra macchina si ruppe,” continuò dopo aver inghiottito un boccone, “nel bel mezzo del nulla. Dean venne a salvarci, ci riportò in città ed aggiustò l’auto.”

Dean rise di gusto. “Le ho trovate accanto ad una piantagione di soia: quattro indifese ragazzette californiane con le gambe lunghe e pochi vestiti addosso accanto ad una scassatissima Newbeatle del ’73.” Sorrise. “Era praticamente un sogno erotico che prendeva vita.”

“Dean!” Mary lo riprese con orrore mentre John si morse un labbro per non sbottare a ridere.

Jessica finse di guardare Dean con disapprovazione prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Sam. “Non badargli,” disse. “Comunque, una cosa tira l’altra ed alla fine ho deciso che potevo tranquillamente frequentare l’Università del Kansas.”

“E dunque eccola qui,” concluse Dean. “Incastrata in questa landa sperduta e sposata ad un meccanico.” E la guardò con quello sguardo che Sam aveva visto negli occhi del suo vero fratello solo una volta: a Cape Girardeau nel Missouri.

“E non avrei voluto nulla di diverso,” rispose Jessica. Gli scoccò uno dei suoi sorrisi affettuosi attraverso il tavolo.

Sam fu invaso da una bruciante gelosia per quell’uomo che non era suo fratello. Quel Dean aveva tutto quello che Sam aveva sempre desiderato: una vita normale, una famiglia… Jess. Quel sorriso una volta lei lo destinava a _lui_ … ma cosa aveva avuto in cambio? Stare con lui le aveva causato solo dolore e morte. Sam scacciò quei brutti pensieri. No, Jess stava meglio lì, viveva una vita tranquilla e felice con Dean e la sua famiglia.

“Davvero… meraviglioso.” Riuscì ad articolare. Fissò il suo piatto, aveva completamente perso l’appetito.

o0o

Dopo cena Mary trascinò via John per farsi aiutare a lavare i piatti mentre Jessica metteva la bambina a letto. Sam pensò fosse una bambina assolutamente adorabile, con i brillanti occhi verdi di Dean e gli spruzzi di pallide lentiggini che già si notavano su quella pelle liscia ed infantile. Con le lunghe gambe ed i capelli biondi di Jess, c’era da scommettere Hope avrebbe avuto uno stuolo di pretendenti a bussare alla porta dei Winchester una volta cresciuta.

Divise quel pensiero con Dean mentre se ne stavano seduti su una panchina sotto il vecchio albero a bere birra e guardando le stelle. Si sentiva appagato, più calmo, aveva la pancia piena e lo shock stava gradualmente scemando. Sam non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse felice suo fratello lì, con tutta la famiglia attorno, e capì che non poteva più invidiare Dean per il tipo di vita che aveva sempre desiderato per se, ma che non era mai riuscito ad ottenere.

Dean grugnì. “Ho un fucile nella baracca che non la pensa allo stesso modo.”

Sam sobbalzò. In alcuni momenti quel Dean suonava davvero simile a suo fratello, poteva quasi dimenticare non fossero la stessa persona. Forse era il modo in cui Dean aveva pronunciato la parola _fucile_ o il modo aggressivamente protettivo in cui aveva parlato di sua figlia, ma Sam fu preso in contropiede da quelle somiglianze, fu costretto a dirsi che quello non era il suo mondo né la sua vita, e che il suo _vero_ fratello era là fuori da qualche parte, e che probabilmente lo stava cercando freneticamente.

“E comunque,” continuò Dean dando un calcio ad una zolla di terra, “ce ne vorrà di tempo. Hope ha solo sei mesi.”

Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola di colpo, come se qualcuno l’avesse colpito dritto al petto. “Sei mesi?” ansimò. “Quando?”

“Proprio oggi.” Dean lo guardò in modo strano “Ehi, amico, stai bene? Sembra tu abbia appena visto un fantasma.”

“Sì, sto bene,” mormorò Sam. Arrancò per respirare. “Troppa torta di mele, temo.”

Dean rise dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Mamma prepara la migliore torta della contea.”

Sam si alzò. “Io… ehm… devo andare.”

Sei mesi.

Non sapeva cosa lo rendesse tanto sicuro, non aveva avuto nessuna dannata visione o premonizione, ma era certo al cento per cento che il demone dagli occhi gialli sarebbe venuto per Hope, quella notte. Sarebbero morte delle persone – la sua famiglia sarebbe morta, e la ruota si sarebbe rimessa in moto.

 _Sta succedendo di nuovo, cazzo!_

“Dove alloggi?” chiese Dean. “Vuoi un passaggio?”

Sam rese la bottiglia di birra mezza vuota a Dean. “No, grazie. Meglio camminare.” Offrì un sorriso spezzato. “Un po’ d’aria mi farà bene. Ringrazia ma – ringrazia tua madre per la cena.” S’incamminò lungo il vialetto senza aspettare la risposta.

“Ehi! Non vuoi salutare?” lo richiamò Dean.

Sam si fermò sul limitare del marciapiedi. Non si guardò indietro. “Mi sono appena ricordato di una cosa,” ma quella scusa suonò debole e non molto credibile. “Qualcosa che devo assolutamente fare.”

Anche nell’oscurità che lo circondava riuscì a percepire distintamente Dean che scuoteva le spalle.

### Capitolo Quattro

Sam si precipitò lungo la strada deserta, la sua ombra gli vorticava attorno a causa delle luci dei lampioni. Non prestava attenzione alla direzione; si stava piuttosto lambiccando il cervello per trovare una soluzione. Le coincidenze potevano esistere – quante volte l’aveva ripetuto a Dean? -, ma credere di essere precipitato in quel mondo nel giorno in cui sua nipote compiva sei mesi fosse un caso?

 _Non era assolutamente possibile._

Ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che il demone sarebbe venuto per la bambina.

Sam attraversò una strada senza guardare ed un auto fu costretta a sterzare all’ultimo momento per evitare di investirlo, pigiando sul clacson con rabbia. Ma gli servì per tornare al presente.

Un _No_ riecheggiò nella sua mente. No! Non avrebbe permesso qualcuno restasse ucciso. Non di nuovo, non quella volta. E di sicuro non avrebbe permesso che quella bambina crescesse come era successo a lui, senza madre, trascinata per il paese da un padre devastato dal dolore e dal senso di colpa e da un bruciante desiderio di vendetta.

Ma come? Era solo, non aveva nemmeno abbastanza tempo per organizzare un piano; tutto quel che aveva era una pistola caricata a pallottole d’argento. E contro quel figlio di puttana con gli occhi gialli non sarebbe servita a granché.

All’angolo notò una cabina telefonica e ci s’infilò prendendo a sfogliare immediatamente l’elenco telefonico. Forse Missouri avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Se esisteva in quel mondo, lei era probabilmente la sua unica possibilità; lei avrebbe capito che stava raccontando la verità senza il bisogno di una lunga spiegazione che gli avrebbe solo fatto perdere tempo. Sfogliò le pagine pregando silenziosamente ci fosse.

 _Dio, fa’ che ci sia._

Scorse con gli occhi a lista dei sensitivi e si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro quando trovò quel nome. Missouri Mosely. Studiò il suo annuncio pubblicitario grato che vivesse allo stesso indirizzo della Missouri che conosceva lui e partì di corsa.

o0o

L’abitazione di Missouri non era molto distante da quella dei Winchester e, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, era già davanti al suo portico. Suonò al campanello prima di piegarsi appoggiandosi alle ginocchia tentando di riprendere fiato mentre aspettava che la donna gli aprisse. Le luci erano tutte spente e sperò che fosse semplicemente andata a letto presto. Senza Missouri non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare – a parte buttar fuori di casa i Winchester prima che il demone si palesasse, o magari cospargere di sale l’intero perimetro della proprietà. Non aveva assolutamente idea di come spiegar loro la situazione, a parte, beh, dire la verità, ma andiamo, quella tattica non funzionava _mai_. Suonò di nuovo al campanello rimanendoci praticamente aggrappato.

Ci volle un altro minuto perché aprisse, poi l’ingresso s’illuminò e la luce dell’interno si riversò sulla veranda mentre si poteva udire la voce ovattata di Missouri. “D’accordo, d’accordo, sto arrivando. Non ti agitare tanto.”

Era esattamente la stessa Missouri che Sam ricordava: una donna stagna con la pelle scura e brillante, gli occhi pieni di una conoscenza che trascendeva lo scibile, ma tuttavia privi di ogni malizia. Si rese conto di averla svegliata; era avvolta in una vestaglietta rosa che stava chiudendo con una cintura di nappa; dei bigodini gialli e blu le tenevano in ordine i capelli.

“Ma cosa…” La voce della donna si spense nel vederlo. Gli occhi si strinsero e persero il loro luccichio giocoso.

“Tu non dovresti essere qui,” mormorò.

“Lo so.” Sam aveva ancora il fiatone a causa della corsa disperata per raggiungere quella casa. “Non per mia scelta, te l’assicuro.” Si raddrizzò ed incontrò il suo sguardo, pregandola silenziosamente di capire la situazione. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. O una bambina stanotte perderà sua madre.”

Missouri rientrò in casa senza una parola, aspettandosi ovviamente Sam la seguisse. Lo fece accomodare in salotto offrendosi di fare il tè: si diresse in cucina senza nemmeno attendere risposta. Sam l’aspettò impaziente seduto sul divano.

“Allora,” Missouri arrivò sbuffando cinque minuti più tardi portando con se un vassoio con due tazze ed una teiera fumante che poggiò sul basso tavolinetto. “Che hai in mente?”

Sam le scoccò un’occhiata stupita e lei sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non è una domanda così irragionevole da fare ad un giovanotto che bussa alla mia porta nel bel mezzo della notte.”

“Non siamo nel pieno – Io credevo tu potessi -”

“E’ così,” rispose calma. Versò il tè nelle tazze ed aggiunse dello zucchero. “Ma la tua mente… I tuoi pensieri sono tutti ingarbugliati. Non riesco a capirne il senso. Quindi comincia dal principio.”

Così Sam le raccontò l’intera storia. Le spiegò di come lui e Dean fossero entrati in una casa stregata, di come lui fosse passato attraverso il pavimenti e si fosse poi risvegliato lì, a Lawrence. Le parlò del demone dagli occhi gialli e di come, nel suo mondo, avesse ucciso sua madre quando lui aveva solo sei mesi, e poi la sua fidanzata ventidue anni dopo. Ma non riuscì a spiegarle che, quella stessa ragazza, in questo mondo aveva sposato suo fratello; non pensava avesse importanza.

“Ed ora pensi che verrà per Hope, stanotte,” concluse Missouri.

“No,” riprese Sam. “So che lo farà. Non chiedermi come, ma lo so.” Si spinse fino al bordo del divano allungandosi in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, completamente dimentico del tè che intanto si stava raffreddando. Missouri _doveva_ capire, _doveva_ credergli oppure…

“Io ti credo,” rispose la donna come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero – il che, conoscendola, era probabilmente quel che aveva fatto. “Ma cosa vuoi che faccia? Guardami, sono una vecchia signora con un’anca matta ed un ginocchio che si gonfia quando piove. Non sono un cacciatore.”

“Tu sai dei -?”

“Ovviamente,” Missouri lo interruppe con un gesto disimpegno della mano. “Conosco tante cose di cui la maggior parte della gente nemmeno ha un’idea. Ma questo non è importante. Quel che è importante è che tu sia qui.”

“Perché sono qui?” le chiese Sam. “Come sono arrivato qui? Dov’è _qui_? Fa tutto parte del piano del demone?”

Missouri tirò su con il naso. “Non tutto quel che ti accade è opera del diavolo.”

“Allora di cosa?” Sam quasi pianse. Era conscio della nota afflitta che risuonò nella sua voce e se ne vergognò, ma non riuscì a sopprimerla.

Missouri si allungò per versare altro tè. “Hai mai considerato l’ipotesi,” disse una volta finito, “che se esiste il male, deve esistere necessariamente anche il bene?” Il tono della donna era gentile.

Sam rimase impietrito. Una vota aveva detto una cosa simile a Dean. Ma era stato prima che sapesse che prezzo Sue Ann LeGrange esigeva in cambio dei miracoli di suoi marito. Prima di Padre Gregory. Prima che papà morisse. “Intendi… tipo cosa? Dio? Angeli?”

Missouri scosse le spalle. “Forse. Quello che so è che l’universo necessita un equilibrio, in tutte le cose.”

“Non si può avere una cosa senza l’altra,” mormorò Sam, ricordando una lezione ascoltata a Stanford sulle filosofie orientali. “Silenzio e suono. Yin e Yang. Bene e male.”

“Sì.” Missouri gli sorrise incoraggiante.

“Se questo è vero, dov’erano quando mamma è morta? Quando papà ha venduto la sua anima per salvare Dean? Perché nessuno ha impedito che Jess bruciasse viva contro il mio dannato soffitto?”

“Modera il linguaggio, giovanotto.” Lo fissò con durezza. “E non funziona certo in questo modo.”

Sam realizzò di aver urlato. Chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente. “Questo comunque non spiega come sono arrivato qui,” riprese una volta aver riacquistato il controllo. “Il… il mio mondo c’è ancora da qualche parte? Come faccio a tornare indietro?”

“Questo non lo so,” ammise la donna. “Non ho tutte le risposte. Ma credo tu sia qui per una ragione. C’è qualcosa qui che devi fare, un compito che devi portare a termine. Una volta che l’avrai fatto, e se esiste un modo per riportarti indietro nel tuo mondo, lo troveremo.”

Sam si alzò e raggiunse la finestra. Fissò l’oscurità di quella notte tranquilla. Perché lui? Perché lì? Da qualche parte là fuori, nascoste nel buio, si aggiravano creature sovrannaturali: demoni, fantasmi, spiriti. Missouri aveva ragione; doveva esserci una ragione. E se non era stato il demone a condurlo lì, allora doveva essere stato qualcos’altro, qualcosa che sapeva che lui aveva già combattuto il demone dagli occhi gialli, qualcosa che sapeva lui avrebbe capito il demone sarebbe andato a cercare Hope quella notte. Ma cosa poteva fare? L’ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con quel bastardo almeno aveva avuto…

Guardò Missouri. “C’è una…”

“La Colt?” Visualizzò l’immagine dai pensieri del ragazzo prima ancora che Sam riuscisse a terminare la frase e gli rivolse una breve risata priva d’allegria. “Nessuno sa dove sia.”

Sentì il cuore sprofondare. Aveva sperato… - Ma aveva senso. Nessuno aveva immaginato dove fosse la Colt nemmeno nel suo mondo, non prima che un branco di vampiri facesse merenda con Daniel Elkins e papà si facesse vivo. Sapeva che ci aveva contato troppo, ma comunque doveva provarci.

“E degli incantesimi?” chiese. Magie e talismani non sarebbero stati sufficienti a fermare una creatura potente come il demone dagli occhi gialli, ma era la cosa migliore gli fosse venuta in mente. “Non potremmo usarli? L’ultima volta ci hai fatto mettere insieme dei talismani voodoo con sacchetti piene di erbe e oli.”

“L’ultima volta?” la donna sollevò un sopracciglio prima di spalancare gli occhi. “Oh. Capisco.”

Sam si diede mentalmente del cretino. Era stata _l’altra_ Missouri. “Scusa,” mormorò. “E’ frastornante.”

Missouri gli offrì un piccolo sorriso comprensivo. “Beh, posso darti qualche amuleto protettivo,” riprese sviando il discorso dall’altra se stessa. “Ma se questo demone è potente come dici…” Scosse la testa. “… non serviranno a molto.”

Sam si prese la testa fra le mani. Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto Dean fosse lì. “Allora come faccio a fermarlo?” mormorò.

o0o

Poco tempo dopo Sam si ritrovò al volante di una vecchia Volvo station wagon grigia prodotta nei primi anni ottanta – quell’auto era probabilmente più vecchia di Sam stesso. L’interno odorava di erbe ed incenso e del profumo floreale di Missouri. Missouri stessa sedeva al suo fianco sul sedile passeggeri, la sua presenza gli era di grande conforto, anche se non avrebbe potuto essergli di grande aiuto contro il demone.

Sam le aveva detto che sarebbe andato da solo, ma la donna non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. “Cosa credevi ragazzino? Che ti avrei lasciato affrontare quell’essere malvagio tutto da solo?”

Parcheggiarono dal lato opposto della strada dei Winchester, avevano una buona visione della casa. Sam si contorse sul sedile, era troppo agitato per stare fermo. Era come rivivere l’esperienza di Salvation ancora una volta. Solo che quella volta non aveva la Colt, e non aveva Dean a guardargli le spalle. Invece, Dean – il Dean di quel mondo – dormiva il sonno degli innocenti in una delle stanze della casa, probabilmente sognava cose piacevoli, sognava della sua bambina, senza avere idea di cosa si rintanava nell’ombra.

Sam si strofinò gli occhi pesanti per la stanchezza.

“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai dormito?” gli chiese piano Missouri.

“Ieri. Credo.” Aveva passato la notte in bianco cercando di scovare quante più notizie possibili sulla casa nel Montana prima d’imbarcarsi in quel lavoro, e non aveva ancora digerito l’ottima cucina di Mary, quindi si sentiva un po’ rallentato.

“Perché non chiudi gli occhi per un po’,” suggerì la donna. “Ti sveglierò se accade qualcosa.”

Sam scosse la testa, era troppo preoccupato per riuscire a riposare. “Non posso.”

Più che vedere, percepì il gesto d’assenso di Missouri. La notte era buia, la luna quasi del tutto assente ed il più vicino lampione era a parecchi metri di distanza. Sam aveva parcheggiato volutamente nell’ombra.

“Allora,” riprese Missouri dopo svariati minuti di silenzio. “Parlami di questo demone dagli occhi gialli che stai cacciando.”

E Sam si ritrovò a riversare sulla donna tutto quel che sapeva, dalle prime storie che gli avevano raccontato su sua madre alle sue paure riguardo i piani che il demone poteva avere per lui. Qualcosa riuscì a raccontarlo a voce; quando però la voce gli s’incrinava e le parole quasi lo soffocavano, Missouri leggeva il racconto direttamente dai suoi pensieri.

“Ed ora, sta ricominciando tutto daccapo.” Finì con un grosso sospiro.

Missouri si allungò e gli diede una pacca sul braccio. “Solo che questa volta tu sei qui, dolcezza.” Disse dolcemente. “Puoi fermarlo.”

Sam pensò che non ne era poi così sicuro e la donna fece un verso che suonò vagamente come un grugnito.

“Non fare l’idiota,” gli disse con fermezza. “Solo perché quella cosa è potente e malvagia, questo non vuol dire – oh!”

Le ultime parole le morirono in gola e Sam guardò fuori dal suo finestrino. Missouri aveva gli occhi spalancati e perplessi e la bocca aperta per lo shock.

Ma cosa…” Poi anche Sam sentì qualcosa e gli venne la pelle d’oca. Le luci dei lampioni tremarono sibilando, lo stereo dell’auto si accese di sua sponte incantandosi su un pezzo. La casa dei Winchester era un carnevale di luci intermittenti.

 _Lui è qui._

Sam si precipitò fuori dall’auto e verso la casa, senza curarsi di voltarsi indietro per controllare se Missouri avesse o meno raccolto l’ultimo pensiero che le aveva lanciato. Saltò sulla veranda e cominciò a battere contro la porta; era troppo massiccia per poterla abbattere e tutti i suoi attrezzi per scassinarla erano rimasti nell’Impala e nel Montana. “Papà!” urlò senza pensare. “Dean! Svegliatevi!”

La porta si aprì e Dean, con su solo dei pantaloni a righe del pigiama e i capelli in disordine, gli si presentò davanti sbadigliando sull’ingresso. “Ma che - ”

Sam non gli diede il tempo di finire. Spinse Dean di lato. “Porta tutti fuori di qui. Ora Dean!” Non attese che Dean eseguisse, si arrampicò lungo la scala per il piano di sopra facendo I gradini anche a tre o quattro alla volta. Spalancò la prima porta sulla sua destra. Jessica era seduta sul letto, spaventata e con la coperta tirata su con una mano per coprirsi il petto.

“La nursery, dov’è?” ansimò Sam. Jess lo fissò boccheggiando senza riuscire ad emettere un suono. “Devi uscire fuori di qui,” le urlò prima di dirigersi lungo il corridoio ed aprire tutte le porte che incontrava sul suo cammino. Trovò quel che stava cercando alla fine del corridoio. La sua vecchia stanza; avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. La culla di Hope era al centro della stanza, una giostrina carillon con piccoli pony rosa le pendeva sulla testa. Una grande ombra incappucciata era piegata su di lei con le braccia in avanti.

 _Proprio come a Salvation._

“Ehi!” urlò Sam. L’ombra si raddrizzò e si voltò verso di lui; in quel buio nero d’inchiostro riuscì a cogliere il bagliore giallo dei suoi occhi. Gli sembrò persino sorpreso per un istante.

“Oh, ma guarda un po’ se non è il piccolo Sammy, tutto cresciuto,” parlò con quella sua voce profonda che procurò a Sam un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena. “E’ triste dover ammettere che qui ti ho mancato.”

“Beh, buono a sapersi.” Sam raggiunse la pistola che teneva nella fondina contro la schiena. Anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servita a molto, un proiettile d’argento avrebbe comunque dovuto fare _qualcosa_ ad un demone. Aveva solo bisogno di distrarlo abbastanza a lungo da poter prendere la bimba dalla culla.

Ma prima che riuscisse a prendere l’arma Sam si ritrovò incollato al muro, braccia e gambe bloccate, incapace di muovere un muscolo. Poi la pistola gli cadde e finì ai suoi piedi. Una forza lo trascinò verso l’alto: prima i talloni, poi l’intero piede lasciò la sicurezza del pavimento, il suo corpo venne trascinato in alto finchè non urtò con la testa il soffitto. Cercò di combattere con tutta le sue forze, cercò di combattere il potere del demone, ma fallì – proprio come aveva fallito in precedenza, quando il demone aveva usato suo padre per prendersi la vita di Dean. Sam grugnì per lo sforzo ma rimase incollato al muro, impotente, tutto quel che poteva fare era guardare.

“Tu non puoi fermarmi, Sam,” disse il demone. “Non qui, non dall’altra parte.”

“Ma che diavolo succede?” John apparve sull’uscio lasciato aperto, guardava la scena con gli occhi sgranati. “Papà, la pistola,” gli urlò Sam. “Sparagli.”

John si guardò attorno, adocchiò l’arma e si precipitò per raggiungerla. Ci armeggiò per un attimo prima che il suo istinto di marine prendesse il sopravvento: puntò e sparò all’ombra. Il demone rise trasformandosi nel familiare denso fumo nero che il proiettile d’argento poté semplicemente attraversare per incastrarsi poi nella parete. Ma lo sparo servì da distrazione e Sam riuscì a liberarsi cadendo giù dal soffitto. Cadde male su una caviglia che si piegò in un angolo doloroso facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e rotolare al suolo su un fianco.

“Cosa… cos’era quello?” La voce di John tremava.

“Non c’è tempo,” Quello di Sam fu un sibilo di dolore per aver appoggiato il peso del corpo sulla gamba sbagliata. “Dobbiamo uscire da qui.” Tirò su Hope dalla sua culla e l’affidò alle braccia di John prima di spingerlo fuori dalla porta seguendolo claudicante. “Via. Via!”

Alle loro spalle, la stanza fu invasa dal fuoco, il fuoco crepitava e Sam riuscì a sentirne il calore anche attraverso la camicia. “Via, fuori!”

Mentre il fuoco ruggiva dietro di loro, Sam e John si precipitarono lungo il corridoio, giù per le scale e poi fuori dalla porta, proprio appena prima che la nursery esplodesse mandando in frantumi le finestre, l’onda d’urto fece cadere Sam sulle ginocchia. Pezzi di vetro gli piovvero addosso cadendo tintinnando sul pavimento. In lontananza si poteva udire il suono di alcune sirene che si avvicinavano alla casa.

“Dolcezza, stai bene?”la voce tesa di Missouri lo raggiunse mentre la donna si piegava su di lui spazzolando delicatamente I pezzi di vetro dai suoi capelli.

Sam annuì senza dire nulla. _E loro…?_

La donna rise brevemente. “Sì. Scossi, ma vivi e vegeti. Li hai portati fuori in tempo.” __

### Capitolo Cinque

Le due ore successive passarono tra domande ed interrogatori. I paramedici medicarono le bruciature sulle mani di Sam cospargendole con un unguento prima di bendarle. Gli dissero che doveva farle controllare in ospedale e che avrebbe dovuto fare delle lastre per la caviglia, ma Sam rifiutò promettendo che se ne sarebbe occupato l’indomani mattina, quindi, anche se riluttanti, lo lasciarono andare. La polizia si accalcava sul marciapiedi curiosando tra l’erba e le macerie del giardino, chiesero a Sam cosa facesse in giro in un quartiere residenziale all’una del mattino, ma il ragazzo non aveva una vera risposta da offrire, cosa che fece insospettire ulteriormente i poliziotti.

“Stavo semplicemente camminando fuori dalla casa quando ho visto le fiamme.” Sembrò una scusa banale persino alle sue orecchie. Gli occhi di Sam incontrarono quelli di Dean oltre le spalle della poliziotta che lo stava interrogando, una donna sottile con i capelli castani, la coda di cavallo e due occhi azzurri che lo scansionavano sospettosi. Non poteva aspettarsi alcun aiuto dal fratello; Dean era entrato in piena modalità protettiva e sembrava incolpare Sam tanto quanto il demone per quel che era accaduto – non che Sam avesse condiviso con lui il _piccolo_ particolare dell’identità dell’intruso, ovviamente.

“Sam è mio nipote.” John arrivò in suo soccorso e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sam. “E’ nostro ospite.” Sam decise che quel John era un disinvolto bugiardo tanto quanto suo padre. “Suppongo siamo stati fortunati che abbia deciso di farsi una passeggiata proprio in quel momento, giusto? Non riuscivi a dormire, figliolo?” L’ultima domanda la rivolse a Sam.

“No, signore.”

“Uhm.” La detective chiuse il suo taccuino e lo mise via. “Non lasci al città per ora,” disse a Sam. “Potremmo avere qualche altra domanda da farle.” Ma dai suoi occhi era sparito ogni lampo di sospetto.

Sam annuì e si voltò verso John per ringraziarlo, ma l’uomo aveva già raggiunto la sua famiglia. John stava stringendo Mary tra le braccia, la donna era pallida e scossa, ma sembrava intenzionata a non cedere alle lacrime. Tutta la famiglia si era stretta attorno alla piccola Hope; la bambina era avvolta in una coperta grigia d’emergenza e piangeva per via del caos. Sam guardò i vigili del fuoco estinguere le ultime fiamme che provenivano dalla casa con Missouri sempre silenziosa al suo fianco.

Alla fine i pompieri terminarono il loro lavoro. Il secondo piano della casa era completamente andato a fuoco e le travi di supporto ormai nude e nere venivano illuminate dalle luci rosse e blu delle auto della polizia. L’aria puzzava di fuliggine e fumo e, se si sapeva cosa cercare, zolfo. “Probabilmente c’è stato un falso contatto nei fili in una delle pareti,” li informò il capo squadra. “Daremo un’occhiata più approfondita domani mattina, ma con queste vecchie case…” e scosse la testa.

o0o

Trovarono rifugio per il resto della notte in un grosso hotel nei sobborghi. Le famiglie si divisero in due camere mentre a Sam venne destinata una singola, una piccola camera dal lato opposto dell’hotel con vista sul muro del palazzo di fronte. Si rigirò nel letto per più di un’ora, era esausto, drenato da ogni energia, ma l’adrenalina in circolo gl’impediva di prendere sonno. Poco prima dell’alba, si arrese. Indossò i suoi abiti spiegazzati e macchiati di fuliggine e si diresse verso il bar aperto tutta la notte di fronte l’albergo.

A quell’ora il bar era praticamente deserto e Sam si accomodò in un separé il più lontano possibile dagli altri avventori. Un ubriaco dormiva con la testa appoggiata sul tavolo in un angolo. Una coppia occupava due sgabelli al bancone e facevano un brindisi dietro l’altro, gli occhi della ragazza brillavano in modo inconfondibile nonostante la luce soffusa nel locale; due uomini in completi manageriali piuttosto spiegazzati sedevano coccolando un bicchiere di whiskey seduti ad un tavolo, una bottiglia di Jack Daniel si ergeva tra loro.

Sam ordinò da bere e guardò fuori dalla vetrata. Il far del giorno era un’ora tranquilla a Lawrence, le auto in strada erano poche e le loro luci illuminavano l’interno del bar ad ogni passaggio. Sorbì il suo whiskey godendo del tepore che gli scaldava la gola ad ogni sorso.

“E’ finita? Hope è al sicuro?”

Quella voce profonda gli era così familiare che Sam rispose senza neppure pensarci. “Sì, credo di sì.”

John scivolò sulla poltroncina di fronte a Sam, sembrava stanco, distrutto, aveva gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e gonfi, una barba ispida e nera gli contornava la mascella. Sembrava essere invecchiato di anni in poche ore ed in quel momento somigliava talmente tanto al padre che ricordava che si ritrovò senza fiato. 

“Cos’era quella cosa?”

Sam prese un respiro profondo e si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano. Erano infiammati e gli bruciavano ancora a causa del fumo. “Non vuoi davvero saperlo.”

“Hm.”

Sam strizzò gli occhi. John lo stava guardando pensoso, non sconvolto come invece Sam si sarebbe aspettato dato che aveva appena visto il suo primo demone – senza contare, poi, che quell’essere aveva attaccato sua nipote e tentato di dar fuoco alla sua casa.

“Mi hai chiamato _papà_.”

 _L’ho fatto davvero?_

Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia, avrebbe voluto negare, ma non riusciva a ricordare nulla, quindi tacque.

“Nella nursery,” chiarì John. “Mentre eri…” Si prese una pausa e sorbì un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere – Scotch liscio, a quel che sembrava – “… attaccato al soffitto.”

“Oh.” Il cervello di Sam tentò di mettere insieme una qualche replica, ma dannazione, era talmente stanco…

Tra loro cadde il silenzio, mitigate solo dalla voce di Garth Books che cantava dagli altoparlanti e dalla voce della donna che rise ad una battuta del suo compagno. Sam cominciava a sentirsi in imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo inquisitorio di John.

“Ascolta, io…”alla fine si decise a parlare, ma praticamente nello stesso istante decise di farlo anche John.

“Avevo un figlio di nome Sam.”

Sam chiuse di scatto la bocca e fissò l’uomo di fronte a lui. John gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso divertito prima che la sua espressione tornasse di nuovo seria e i suoi occhi si scurissero sotto il peso di ricordi lontani.

“Quattro anni dopo la nascita di Dean,” cominciò John, “Mary rimase incinta di nuovo. Un paio di mesi prima che il bambino nascesse ci fu un… un incidente.” Quasi inciampò nelle parole, il dolore evidentemente pungeva ancora. “Un incidente stradale. Presero il tizio che le era andato addosso un paio di giorni dopo, un matto che continuava a blaterare di aver avuto una visione secondo la quale la fine del mondo era prossima ed i demoni camminavano tra noi. Disse che il bambino di Mary avrebbe…” la voce gli si spezzò e chiuse gli occhi per un lungo istante. “Lo misero in un qualche manicomio dicendo che non era imputabile dato che era chiaramente matto come un cavallo.”

Sam rimase in silenzio senza prestare più attenzione al suo drink. John sollevò il suo bicchiere e fece roteare il liquido prima di prendere un altro sorso.

“Comunque,” riprese, “non è che ci abbia portato niente di buono. I medici fecero del loro meglio e riuscirono a salvare Mary. Ma non riuscirono a salvare il bambino. Sarebbe stato un maschietto. Lo chiamammo Sam.” Fece un’altra pausa e bevve ancora. “E poi lo seppellimmo. Non abbiamo più avuto altri figli.”

Sam non sapeva cosa dire. Quindi si affidò alla più trita delle formule. “Mi dispiace.”

John gli offrì uno sguardo triste. “Ero un Marine, sai,” disse d’un tratto. “Due spedizioni in Vietnam. Dio solo sa perché ho firmato la seconda volta, ma ero giovane e stupido, poco da aggiungere.”

Sam annuì lentamente, non era sicuro di dove John volesse arrivare con quel discorso apparentemente tirato fuori dal nulla.

“Quel posto ti da completamente alla testa: sei lì ad affrontare nemici invisibili acquattati nell’ombra; la paura costante, la morte che ti segue dietro ogni angolo. Ti porta a vedere _cose_. Cose incredibili. Cose impossibili.” John finì il suo Scotch e fece segno al barista di versargliene un altro. “C’è stata gente fatta a brandelli in modi che neppure una bomba o una granata sarebbero riuscite a fare. Intere pattuglie scomparivano senza lasciare traccia. Una volta ritrovammo un tipo due settimane dopo che la sua squadra era andata dispersa. Tornò matto da legare, blaterando di fiamme e gente che bruciava viva e di demoni con gli occhi gialli, così alla fine gli pomparono in corpo talmente tanta morfina da stordirlo. Pensai che fosse semplicemente uscito di testa, tutto solo nella giungla.” Sollevò lo sguardo su Sam. “Può ridurre così un uomo, sai. Tutto quel verde e il caldo soffocante e gli insetti…”

Sam annuì, più per compassione che per reale intendimento. Il Vietnam non era qualcosa di cui suo padre aveva parlato spesso.

“Ma quel tipo che era andato addosso a Mary… ero al suo interrogatorio e disse… disse esattamente le stesse cose di quel soldato, usò esattamente le stesse parole, quindi non persi le sue tracce. Si uccise in ospedale, però. Si tagliò i polsi. Dovrebbero avere un servizio di sicurezza per prevenire questo tipo di cose, in quei posti, ma…” John sospirò. “Comunque, dopo la sua morte in qualche modo non ci ho più pensato. Avevo ancora Mary, avevamo Dean, la vita va avanti, giusto?” Ma quella cosa, ieri notte… mi ha fatto ricordare. Mi ha fatto pensare…”

 _Sam rimase in silenzio per un momento. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Sì signore, io sono tuo figlio Sam da un altro universo, un universo in cui il demone dagli occhi gialli ha ucciso tua moglie, in cui sei diventato un cacciatore di demoni finchè non hai fatto un patto con quello stesso demone per salvare la vita di Dean? _   
__

Quel che invece disse, fu “E’ complicato.”

“Giusto.” Gli occhi scuri di John lo scansionarono esattamente come facevano quelli di papa e Sam si ritrovò a dover usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non agitarsi come un tredicenne colto a dire una bugia. “D’accordo.” John si alzò. “Dovresti dormire un po’. Stai da schifo.”

Sam rise senza allegria. “Dopo di te. Signore.”

o0o

La station wagon di Missouri tossicchiò prima di fermarsi sul ciglio della strada di campagna, dal lato opposto rispetto al segnale che dava il benvenuto a Lawrence.

“Dovrebbe proprio farle dare un’occhiata,” disse John spegnendo il motore.

La donna sbuffò. “Sii solo gentile con lei ed andrà benissimo.”

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise tra se mentre scendeva dal sedile posteriore; John sembrava avere sulla veggente lo stesso effetto che aveva avuto Dean nel suo universo, le faceva venire voglia di fare un po’ la spocchiosa. Alzò le braccia e si stiracchiò finchè sentì un crack della spina dorsale; era riuscito a riposare per un’oretta o poco più dopo la sua chiacchierata con John, ma non molto di più. Sentiva di poter dormire per una settimana. Ma doveva innanzitutto tornare nel mondo a cui apparteneva e sperava Missouri potesse aiutarlo. Aveva detto di essere abbastanza sicura di poterlo fare.

Lawrence giaceva a qualche miglia dietro di loro e davanti a loro i campi si perdevano a perdita d’occhio. Nuvole grigie si rincorrevano nel cielo trasportate dal forte vento e minacciando pioggia. Tornò all’auto per aiutare Missouri a scendere.

“Devi dirmi esattamente dove ti sei svegliato.” Disse a Sam.

“Proprio qui.” Sam le mostrò il punto ad un paio di metri circa dal segnale. L’erba alta mostrava ancora i segni, era piegata nel punto in cui si era steso.

“Hm.” La donna si guardò intorno, fece qualche passo a sinistra, poi qualche passo a destra: teneva una mano stesa in avanti come un cieco che aveva perso il suo bastone.

Sam seguiva ogni sua mossa. “Senti niente?”

“Non ancora. Non essere impaziente, ragazzo. Non cerco portali per altri mondi tutti i giorni.” Fece un altro passo e si fermò di colpo, mosse la mano su e giù esplorando una qualche superficie invisibile. “Qui.” Il suo tono era più secco del solito ed aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Qualcosa non va.”

“Cosa?”

“E’ che… la connessione va e viene,” spiegò Missouri. “Non so come altro dirlo. Prima è qui, poi non c’è più. Credo… credo il portale stia collassando. Se devi passare, è meglio che lo faccia in fretta.”

Sam esitò. Si voltò verso John che era appoggiato all’auto con le braccia incrociate.

 _Potrei rimanere_ , si disse. Avrebbe potuto avere la vita normale che aveva disperatamente inseguito per anni. Una vita normale con mamma, papà ed un fratello il cui unico scopo nella vita non era salvare Sam dal demone. Una vita vera. Anche se avrebbe dovuto fingere di essere un parente lontano, sarebbe comunque rimasto con la sua famiglia.

Guardò Missouri che gl’indicava impaziente di superare quella barriera invisibile. Dall’altro lato lo attendevano dolore e sangue e demoni ed un fato incerto. Il demone aveva detto di avere dei piani per lui. Avrebbe potuto cedere al lato oscuro, diventare malvagio. Sam rabbrividì. Ne aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio ed il ricordo solo bastava a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco.

Se fosse rimasto lì sarebbe stato al sicuro. Il demone non voleva lui, lì, era addirittura sembrato sorpreso nel vederlo. Non avrebbe dovuto essere una scelta tanto dura…

Sam richiamò alla memoria le innumerevoli vittime che avevano salvato, che quelle persone lo sapessero o meno. Pensò a tutte quelle che avrebbero ancora potuto salvare, lui e Dean, a caccia insieme, grazie a tutte le conoscenze e le abilità che il loro padre gli aveva trasmesso. “E’ il lascito di papà.” Così aveva detto a suo fratello una fredda notte. “Dobbiamo andare avanti per lui.”

Poteva lasciare tutto? Poteva abbandonare Dean?

Dean, che aveva sacrificato tutto per Sam, che lo aveva salvato un numero infinito di volte e che, se non fosse tornato, sarebbe rimasto solo. Non poteva abbandonare Dean. Non di nuovo.

“Solo un secondo,” disse a Missouri.

Fece un grugnito esasperato. “Non so se ce l’hai, quel secondo.” Ma Sam la ignorò. Zoppicò verso John stando attento a non caricare troppo la gamba ferita. Fissò l’uomo direttamente negli occhi cercando di comunicargli qualcosa che le parole non avrebbero potuto esprimere.

“C’è un uomo chiamato Daniel Elkins,” cominciò Sam. “Un cacciatore, dovrebbe vivere a Minning, nel Colorado. Lui ha una pistola, una Colt speciale con proiettili particolari. Quella Colt può uccidere qualunque cosa. Se il demone dovesse tornare…”

John annuì. “Troverò quell’arma,” finì per Sam, “e rispedirò quel figlio di puttana all’inferno. Nessuno tocca la mia famiglia.” In quel momento somigliava così tanto al padre che ricordava che a Sam si spezzò il cuore.

“Devo andare,” disse piano. “Dean starà dando di matto.”

Quando John sollevò perplesso un sopracciglio Sam scosse le spalle. “Mio fratello.”

“Non sei veramente mio nipote, vero?”

“No, signore. No.”

“Capisco.” John sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendola leggermente. “Sei venuto su bene, Sammy. Sono contento.”

Gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi, ma le strofinò via imbarazzato con il dorso della mano. Si schiarì la gola ma non riuscì a profferire parola.

“Che cosa stai aspettando, ragazzo?” li interruppe Missouri. Sam diede l’addio a John con un gesto della mano, le sue corde vocali si rifiutavano tenacemente di funzionare. E trotterellò verso Missouri più velocemente che poté.

“Cosa devo fare?” la sua voce era ruvida e rauca e gi ci volle un po’ per ingoiare il groppo che aveva in gola.

“Non ne ho idea,” gli disse la donna. “Devi passarci attraverso, suppongo.”

E Sam lo fece.

### Capitolo Sei

“Figlia di…” _Crash._ “…puttana!” _Crash._ L’ascia s’infranse contro il pavimento di legno facendo sollevare una nuvola di schegge. “Giuro su Dio…” _Crash._ La lama d’acciaio si conficcò nel legno e Dean grugnì quando perse la presa. “Se non mi ridai mio fratello…” Afferrò di nuovo l’arma ed alla fine la tavola cedette sotto i suoi colpi. “… ti ridurrò in pezzi e farò un falò che vedranno fin su nel dannato Canada.”

Dean ci si era messo d’impegno tutta la notte, aveva fatto a pezzi la casa tavola dopo tavola fermandosi solo per poter bere; aveva le mani coperte di piaghe per aver maneggiato l’ascia ed era ricoperto di polvere, intonaco e trucioli da capo a piedi. Tra la ferita alla testa e la spossatezza avrebbe dovuto andare in black out da un momento all’altro, ma la paura e la rabbia erano stati la benzina che l’aveva tenuto su e fatto superare i limiti dell’umano, facendogli trovare la forza di ridurre la casa a brandelli nella disperata ricerca di suo fratello. All’inizio il panico gli aveva fatto perdere completamente la testa ed aveva cominciato a sfondare i muri della casa senza una direzione precisa; solo quando la stanchezza aveva cominciato ad avere la meglio aveva deciso che aveva bisogno di agire con più metodo. Quindi era tornato nella stanza in cui Sam era sparito ed aveva cominciato a fare lentamente a pezzi il pavimento cominciando dal caminetto per arrivare al centro della stanza.

Sollevò di nuovo l’ascia, ma prima che potesse affondarla nuovamente in terra, un tuono scosse l’aria dietro di lui. Dean si voltò di scatto per lo shock, si aspettava che la casa gli crollasse addosso. Invece…

 _Cazzo!_

“Sammy?”

L’unica risposta fu un debole lamento. Dean lasciò perdere l’ascia e si precipitò verso il corpo franato nel centro della stanza, e si accasciò accanto a Sam. “Stai bene amico?”

“No.” ma fu solo un grugnito di dolore. “Un aiutino?”

Dean aiutò Sam a girarsi e – “Ma che diavolo?” Il pavimento si era aperto sotto di loro come una mascella spalancata che tentava di sputare fuori suo fratello, ma la gamba destra di Sam si era incastrata tra due assi spaccate, due orrendi denti che non volevano lasciarlo andare. “Aspetta qui.”

Dean si precipitò a prendere il piede di porco dalla cassetta degli attrezzi che teneva in macchina ed un momento dopo era di nuovo accanto a suo fratello e allargava quel che rimaneva delle assi. Sam riuscì a liberarsi con un piccolo sforzo, ma le assi gli sfilacciarono il jeans. Rimase disteso a faccia in giù sul pavimento tentando di riprendere fiato mentre Dean gli tastava braccia e gambe in cerca di qualche ferita nascosta. Le mani di Sam erano bendate ed il jeans era rotto dove le assi l’avevano strappato, ma per il resto sembrava stesse bene.

“Smettila, d’accordo?” grugnì Sam mettendosi seduto e spingendo via la mano di Dean. “Sto bene.”

Dean rimase al suo fianco, prono, continuando a fissarlo. Non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere; era immensamente sollevato di aver riavuto Sam indietro e tutto d’un pezzo dopo le innumerevoli ore di panico che aveva passato a fare a pezzi la casa mentre lo cercava. “Allora, che è successo? Hai fatto fare indigestione a questa dannata casa?” Ammiccò con le sopracciglia sorridendogli.

Sam lo guardò semplicemente perplesso, ovviamente non aveva colto la battuta, e gli riservò il suo classico sguardo esasperato da _Coso, ma seriamente…_ , ed il sorriso di Dean vacillò.

“Non importa.”

Sam si guardò intorno e vide quel che Dean aveva combinato: buchi nel pavimento, travi divelte, muri sfondati e pezzi d’intonaco sparsi ovunque. L’aria era piena di polvere e starnutì. “Che è successo qui dentro?”

“Cosa è successo?” gli fece eco Dean. “Stavo facendo a pezzi questo posto per trovarti, tu che dici? Eri sparito, coso. Una cosa assurda.”

“Sono caduto in una sorta di portale, credo,” cominciò Sam. “Per…” una pausa. “…qualche altro posto. Non ci crederesti mai…” Scosse la testa.

“Ma davvero?” gli rispose Dean. Aiutò Sam a rimettersi in piedi notando che il fratello si appoggiava decisamente alla gamba sinistra. Preoccupato, si accucciò ai suoi piedi e cominciò ad esaminare la sua gamba destra. “Ti sei tagliato con quegli spuntoni?” Cercò di ricordare l’ultima volta che Sam aveva fatto l’antitetanica.

“Smettila di agitarti.” Sam lo spinse via un po’ impaziente. “Mi sono slogato la maledetta caviglia, questo è tutto.”

“E le mani?” Dean gliele indicò con un cenno della testa.

“Bruciate.”

Dean sollevò un sopracciglio. “Sembra ti sia cacciato in una specie di avventura.”

Sam rise ironico. “Non ne hai idea.”

Qualcosa nella voce di Sam costrinse Dean a smettere di fare domande. Non aveva dubbi Sam gliene avrebbe parlato quando sarebbe stato meglio e fosse stato pronto; dopo tutto suo fratello ormai era grande per le coccole. Cambiò argomento. “Cosa è successo alle altre persone sparite? Le hai viste? Verranno sputate fuori anche loro?”

“No.” Sam scosse la testa. “Non so dove sono finite, non le ho viste. E non penso torneranno. Sono sparite da troppo tempo. Io sono riuscito a ritrovare il portale solo perché ho avuto un aiuto. A parte questo…”

“Cosa?”

“Penso tu lo abbia sigillato,” continuò Sam. “quando hai distrutto la casa.”

Un gelido brivido di terrore scivolò lungo la schiena di Dean. Se Sam non fosse tornato indietro in quel momento… “Quindi sono andati.”

“Già.”

“Beh, in questo caso, che ne dici di assicurarci che nessun altro possa sparire?” Dean strinse un braccio ai fianchi del fratello per supportarlo mentre zoppicava fuori dalla casa distrutta. “Andiamo. Diamo fuoco a questa bastarda.”

o0o

Era ormai quasi l’alba come mostrava il ritorno dei colori sullo sfondo. Sam era stato via tutta la notte, lo spazio temporale dei due mondi era molto simile se non uguale. Lui e Dean guardarono la casa bruciare dal giardino. Le fiamme urlavano e crepitavano alte, riflettendosi contro le nuvole pesanti e cariche di neve che riempivano il cielo. Alcune scintille s’innalzarono per molti metri nell’aria gelida prima di estinguersi. Nonostante fossero lontani dalle fiamme e nonostante il vento freddo che soffiava, Sam cominciò a sudare a causa del calore del fuoco e la fronte gli s’imperlò di sudore. Sopra le loro teste le nuvole avevano finalmente deciso di smettere il loro gioco a rincorrersi e bianchi fiocchi di neve cominciarono a cadere. Guardandoli Sam immaginò di poterli sentire sibilare quando raggiungevano le fiamme.

Studiò Dean con la coda dell’occhio. Suo fratello era una presenza silenziosa e familiare al suo fianco. Il volto di Dean era imperscrutabile, i suoi sentimenti seppelliti sotto la macchia di sporco sulla sua guancia ed il sangue secco che era colato giù dalla fronte coprendo vecchie cicatrici; i suoi capelli erano impolverati e pieni di schegge di legno. Aveva l’aspetto duro, sicuro e pronto a tutto. Aveva l’aspetto di un cacciatore.

“Dean?”

“Sì?” Dean gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice.

“Mi dispiace.”

Dean si voltò rivolgendo lo sguardo al fratello. “Per cosa? Per essere sparito? Perché ti dirò che…”

“Anche per quello.” Sam scrollò le spalle. “Per tutto. Per questa vita.”

“Oh. Cos’è, scivoliamo di nuovo lungo la via delle recriminazioni e del voglio-una-vita-normale?”

Sam fece una smorfia. “No. So che questo è quello che dobbiamo fare. Lo capisco. Ma a volte…”

“Coso, piantala. Credi che io non abbia dei dubbi, che non mi chieda se ne vale la pena? Tutto il dolore, le persone che abbiamo perso. Certo che ne ho. Da quando papà è morto…” fece una pausa e distolse a lungo lo sguardo prima di riuscire a guardare di nuovo Sam. “Ma Sammy? La normalità è sopravvalutata. Ma mi ci vedi con una moglie, due virgola cinque figli e una staccionata?”

 _Sì,_   
_pensò Sam ricordando la versione più felice, più solare di Dean che aveva conosciuto nell’altro universo. Se non fosse per me… _

Dean si girò di nuovo verso l’incendio e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso malizioso. “E comunque, che altro potrei desiderare se posso avere un’ascia ed una casa stronza da fare a pezzi e bruciare fino alle fondamenta?”

 _Oh, Dean._ Sam non riuscì a non ridere. “Già, giusto.”

“Bene. E vedi di ricordartelo.” Dean si appoggiò l’ascia alla spalla e tirò fuori le chiavi dell’Impala. “Andiamo. Vorrei farmi una doccia e tu sembri sul punto di accasciarti da un momento all’altro. E poi tutta quell’attività fisica mi ha fatto venire fame.” Diede una pacca ad una spalla di Sam. “E ti avverto coso, se t’infili di nuovo nel buco del coniglio ti prenderò a calci fino alla fine dei tempi.”

“Fottiti.”

“Stronzo.”

“Cazzone.”

Sam ridacchiò tra se mentre si trascinava verso l’Impala.

### Epilogo

Più tardi in motel, Sam raccontò a Dean tutto quello che gli era successo dopo che era caduto nel portale tra i due mondi. Non era mai stato in grado di mantenere un segreto con suo fratello, almeno non troppo a lungo e non quando riguardava cose importanti. Quindi, avvolti dalla debole luce della loro camera, con all’esterno il vento che ruggiva facendo vorticare i fiocchi di neve e il calorifero della stanza che stentava a tener caldo l’ambiente, rivelò a Dean ogni cosa.

Suo fratello lo ascoltò quasi senza interromperlo, rimase in silenzio finchè Sam non ebbe finito di esporre tutto, tanto che il ragazzo pensò si fosse addormentato. Poi la voce di Dean lo raggiunse dall’altro letto.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che io… con la tua Jessica? E che avevamo una bambina?”

“Già.” Sam si mise un braccio dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto ricordò lo shock e la felicità e la bruciante gelosia che aveva provato nel rivedere Jessica per la prima volta mentre scendeva i gradini della scala della loro vecchia casa.

“Però.” Un altro minuto di silenzio. “E come diavolo è potuto succedere? Voglio dire, era carina e, _cavolo_ , con quella magliettina dei Puffi lei…”

“Dean.” Sam non sentiva davvero il bisogno gli venisse ricordata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Jessica viva.

“Lo sai che io non avrei mai…”

“Dean!”

“Sto solo dicendo, insomma voi due, le volevi comprare un anello e…”

“Dean, chiudi la bocca.” Sam si giro sulla pancia, diede un pugno al cuscino per ammorbidirlo e fece una smorfia per la sua stupidità: le ferite cominciarono a pulsare dolorosamente.

“Sì, va bene, sto zitto.”

Sam chiuse gli occhi cercando di dormire. Stava quasi per riuscirci quando la voce di Dean ruppe nuovamente il silenzio.

“Dannazione, quel figlio di puttana di sicuro sa come fotterti la testa.”

 _Già_ , pensò Sam. Ecco cos’era stato: la definitiva pallottola al cervello. Per gentile concessione del demone dagli occhi gialli. Probabilmente parte del suo piano. Solo che -

Solo che Dean aveva detto che era completamente sparito attraverso il portale, nessuna traccia. Quindi non era stato un sogno o una visione o qualcosa del genere. Forse, _solo forse_ , era stato reale. Forse lì fuori da qualche parte esisteva davvero un altro mondo. Un mondo in cui mamma e papà avrebbero presto celebrato il loro trentesimo anniversario, in cui pianificavano di trasferirsi in un bungalow sul lago Clinton dopo che papà fosse andato in pensione lasciando a Dean ed alla sua famiglia la casa ed il garage. Un mondo in cui suo fratello lavorava in un garage in cui ricostruiva vecchie glorie automobilistiche americane mentre i Metallica pompavano nell’impianto stereo. Un mondo in cui Jessica era viva e si era laureata ed era l’orgogliosa madre di una bambina dagli occhi verdi di nome Hope…

Sam si addormentò. E, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, sorrise sognando.


End file.
